howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dragonfree97
Welcome! Hi Dragonfree97 -- we are excited to have How to Train your Dragon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "How to Train your Dragon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro When I get my wikia, Michelin I-Spy Wikia, can I edit my page to link to this. If yuo can also remember how to make people admins. please tell me, because I would like to make you one. From --Quinny 10:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Robin, lingard has been spamming again. Is he still blocked? Is he an admin? I do not recall giving the account Lingard1998 administrator or bureaucrat status. He should still be blocked... I'll block him. Dragonfree97 18:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Robin, check your email as much as you can as I send you emails as well as these messages! Quinny 19:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hey D97, I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I'm Kacie from Wikia Entertainment, and I'll be here on the wiki helping out. I'm going to tweak the main page to make it more accessible and inviting for new users- let me know if you have any questions, and keep up the great work! Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 01:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello I'm Station7 and I'm wanna said one thing. On your userpage, you have membr. It should be member. --Station7 14:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for that!!! -- Dragonfree 16:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, not that I'm the best speller. I'm Dutch and not English/American. I always wanna help people if it can. Sorry if you don't understand me, many people have that.--Station7 16:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Also I think the main page need an category named Category:How To Train A Dragon Main Page.--Station7 16:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Use Category:Browse. -- Dragonfree 17:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Also I created this page Category:Bureaucrats. Please read the above things if you want to know more from me. Thanks.--Station7 22:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Could you make me as a rollback? Since this Wiki has vandalism. Station7 19:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Please read the above good, because this wiki needs a Rollback. There are pages that has been created and sohlud be put on blogs. Station7 20:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Done. -- Dragonfree 17:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Have you made me Rollback or deleted you the pages? Station7 20:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I see it. Thank you very much. I have really respect for you. Station7 20:48, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Don't forget this category on your userpage ;) Category:Rollback. Station7 20:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Johncena619 has been used vandalism. Station7 07:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Thank you for giving me this position. I will make it here perfect :)--Station7 09:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::And then there were four admins. -- Dragonfree 10:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Is that other Sysop, User:Quinny898 also a Bureaucrat.--Station7 10:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Yes, he is, but he hasn't been on Wikia since December. -- Dragonfree 10:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Just wanted to say hi, im spoonodeath or spoon for short, i am mainly based in the assassins creed wiki but have always been a fan of the HTTYD series (books and movie alike) so just wanted to introduce my-slef. I was on Kacieh's talk page and suggested that he/she try to incoperate Userboxes and Eras, so if he/she contacts u about it there you go! hi Hi I just wanted to introduce myself because im new to the wiki. Id also like to edit the Action figures page because I have alot of them and pictures to support it. I think alot of work can be done to improve it and it is pretty much my favorite part of the movie lolFishlegs 03:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Fishlegs Merging Itchyworm and Red-Hot Itchyworm need merging as they refer to the same creature. Even when you got to Itchyworm it says "Red-Hot Itchyworms are". Any other Itchyworms haven't appeared in the books yet, and therefore probably don't exist. I'd do this on the Talk Page of those dragons, but nobody ever checks those. On a side note, we need to know whether a certain dragon is called Scauldren or Skulldren, plus: Hi there, I'm Manga Maniac. Yo. Manga Maniac 16:22, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Will merge them shortly. About the dragon thing, I'm inclined to think Skulldren. -- Dragonfree 16:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hiyas, it's me again. I would just like to point out that Wispering Death shouild probably be deleted, as should The Ultra Mystic Samji Bat. On a side note, Sally Hofferson is also up for deletion, so you might have to delete that later (Admins must never rest!) Manga Maniac 11:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :You must never rest now, I've made you an admin. :P -- Dragonfree 12:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: I must deny the right of sleep from admins on more wikis... Thanks.I assure you that you'll only mildly regret this. Once again thanks. Manga Maniac 15:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Is ok. -- Dragonfree 15:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) American/England-Based? Me again, but I've been wondering... Are we England or American based? I would presume american, as all sites seem american these days >.> Manga Maniac 18:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm from England, but Wikia is American :P -- Dragonfree 20:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Iloveastrid Is User:Iloveastrid gone. She hasn't edit since 23 April 2010. Then only you, Manga Maniac and me are left as only Sysops.--Station7 12:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Probably, yes. Then again, they might have been on holiday/vacation/whatever... -- Dragonfree 15:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) New Featured Article Station7 and I are thinking of making a new featured article. Read more here. Seems like something you should know. Manga Maniac 14:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Dragons Was the Dragons category intended to include characters who are dragons (e.g. Toothless) or just species (e.g. Common or Garden Dragon)? Manga Maniac 18:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Species, if my memory serves. Use Category:Dragon Characters for, well, dragon characters. -- Dragonfree 19:47, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Still active Are you still active here, Dragonfree?--Station7 20:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Not really. I'm still active on the w:c:animalcrossing:Animal Crossing wiki, though -- Dragonfree OVER 4,000 EDITS 16:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Possible Removal of Administrator Status After some discussion between me and Station7, we have decided that unless you are more active on the wiki, you're admin status will be removed. You have 1 week before your administrator status is removed. If you have any objections to this new 'policy', please say so on Station7 or I's talk page. Manga Maniac 15:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Also I know how to take over Wiki's like Lost Wikia and Prison Break Wiki. And I will earn everything to Manga Maniac what he need to know.--Station7 16:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like a waste of time. What's the point? -- Dragonfree OVER 4,000 EDITS 19:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :For the record, I took over Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki a few days ago. Manga Maniac 19:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::skillz. -- Dragonfree No, it's not a waste of time. Manga Maniac has already explained it all. The only thing is come more oline and we will never take your rights here, but you're a great guy. We're absolutely here, not to hurt you.--Station7 20:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC)